1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit boards, and particularly to a circuit board with signal routing layer having uniform impedance.
2. Description of Related Art
Trace impedances of circuit boards must be kept uniform throughout all the traces for good signal transmitting ability. Yet, at some points of the traces, for example, the impedance of a trace which is connected to a connector may be smaller than the impedance of a trace which is connected to a chip.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board which can overcome the limitation described.